It was worth it - One shot
by LauWho
Summary: One shot after 3x09 of how I Imagined their encounter. Olycity


It's been more than a month since the duel with Ra's al Gul, almost 6 weeks of his family mourning his death, or at least that what he thoughts, he's not sure he counted right the days in the pit. But now he's here, in the entry of Starling city, and he doesn't know what to do.

After falling down the mountain Maseo found him almost dead, and took him to the Lazarus pit

-I told you I didn't want to see you die. - was all he said as an explanation after days of being semi unconscious and a lot of pain. The healing was slow cause of the gravity of his injuries, and Oliver had no way to alert his friends and family that he was alive, not without alerting Ra's al Gul, so he had to wait.

The only thing that kept him going on was thinking of her, her hair, her skin, her lips, her eyes, the way she talked in fragments or the blush in her face when she was embarrassed, she was the only thing he could think of, Felicity, Felicity, Felicity.

Takes a breath and enters the city, he knows he should visit Thea first, but right or wrong, Thea isn't the first person Oliver wants to see. Besides, he know there are a lot of things he has to talk with his sister about Merlin and Sara and he doesn't know how to tell her.

It's 10 am, so Felicity must be in her office in Palmer Industries, so he goes to the building that belonged to his family, and covers himself with glasses and a cap so nobody can recognize him. When he manages to get to his former office, she isn't there, instead there's a boy who seemed to be fighting with the computer.

Maybe she is in the foundry working on some case with Roy and Diggle, so he goes there, his pace more quicker at every step, more impatient, until he stops at the Verdant's door.

As he enters the club, she invades his vision, Thea, sitting in the bar, with her head between her hands .. he walks toward her, as slowly as he can, he doesn't know how to do this, there's so many things to say, but this is not the moment nor the place to do it, so, he simply sigh

-hey

- it's closed -Thea doesn't turn around, so he goes again, and he takes off the glasses and the cap

-Speedy…- this time she looks up, but for seconds she doesn't look back, as if she were afraid he's just an hallucination or a dream

-It can't be…_ she slowly turns around, and when they are finally face to face there are tears coming down her face- Oliver

-hey little sister- he smiles at her as he throws herself at him, hugging him tightly.

-they said you were dead.. - she says against his torso

- I thought we had established that it isn't so easy to get rid of me

They laugh together, and for several minutes neither one need to say anything, they just keep hugging.

- Thea, listen, I know that there's probably a lot of questions that you want to ask me, and there's some things that I want to talk to you, but.. right now, I need to do something..

- you're looking for felicity right?- Oliver looks at his sister, confused- come on Oliver, I saw the way you looked at her when she was around, it was obvious..- he smiles again at her and simply nods with his head - ok, but if you ever disappear on me again I will kill you myself ok?- he nods again and with a kiss in her forehead he goes to the door of the Foundry.

When he's coming down the stairs he notices there's light in the room, computers light, so he jumps the last few steps, to see her, but it's no Felicity in the room, It's Diggle

The ex-soldier turns around with the noise, probably expecting Roy or even Felicity, but his face when he sees Oliver changes completely

- Hello Diggle

- That's impossible - he says, still in shock - Nyssa came, she told us that his father killed you… she was sure, she told us you fell down of the mountain. - as he talks he walks towards Oliver until they're staring in front of each other

- I did…

- But how?

- that's.. complicated Dig, and a history for another day, but I do want to know something, how long has it been?

- almost two months, about.. seven weeks

-ok - Oliver sighs, it's more than he thought

- I'm just glad you're ok man, I'm really happy to see you - his partner hugs him for a few seconds until a voice came from the stairs

-Oliver?

- Hi Roy - Oliver smiles at his friend, a little bit disappointed, he wanted to see Felicity first instead he encountered with all the others instead of her..

- Thea just called me and told me that you were alive, I couldn't believe it..

- well, here I am

- you've got to tells us everything! - Roy seems eager to know, but Dig knows better

- something tells me you didn't came here looking for us, am I right?

- as usual, you are.. Diggle, where is Felicity?

_ You didn't tell him? - asks Roy

_ tell me what?

_ we barely see Felicity these days, since Nyssa came to tell us you were dead - Roy starts but Diggle interrupts him

- at first she was obsessed with work, she spent whole days in here trying to find something to do, but tree weeks ago it was like she collapsed, she quit her job at palmer industries, she stopped coming here and now is almost confined in her house…doesn't want to talk to anybody

-what?

- Oliver it was a hard time for all of us, we were trying to move on, and … I guess it was more difficult for her, I tried to give her some space, some time

- I got to go - Oliver doesn't wait for an answer in no time he's back on the street and going to felicity's house.

He's on her door, his hand in a fist ready to knock… closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath, and another, and another.. this is the moment's he's been thinking of the past weeks, and now that is here, he's really nervous of how she will react..

After five minutes standing there, he knocks, but there's no answer, so he knocks again, still no answer, he knocks the door for the third time, more aggressively, and this time he notices the door is open. Something caught his breath and stop his heart as he enters the place.

When he sees the apartment, he's really shocked, everything is on the floor, it's like a tornado has passed by the place

- Felicity?- he calls, more scared than he has been in his entire life, if something happened to her… he goes to the living room, and catch a glimpse of a body lying in the couch, he approaches it and he sees her, she's lying there, but she's breathing, she's just sleeping … so he feels that he can breathe again.

But when he looks at her face, he's desolated, there are tears in her face even though she's asleep, there are big black bags under her eyes…

He decide not to wake her, and instead he goes to the kitchen and try to find something to make a decent breakfast or lunch or whatever. He finally found some bread, butter and jam, some orange juice and coffee, he prepare everything and go back to the living room.

Felicity is waking up in that moment, but she doesn't move, she's just sitting up, looking to the void in front of her, and when Oliver plants himself in front of her, she just laughs. but there's no humor in that laugh, just pain.

- oh come on, isn't it enough having you in every one of dreams, now I'm hallucinating too?

- Felicity

- well, I'll admit, this is a good hallucination, it's just like you were here… except you're not here, because you're dead and you left me alone, again, after telling me that you loved me, you fucking bastard

- Felicity - he's incapable of saying anything else, there's so much pain in her voice, that it hurts him - you… you're not hallucinating - She stands up in front of him

- yeah,. Except you know, that's exactly what an hallucination would say..so..- but she doesn't finish her sentence, because he can't stand it anymore, he grabs her shoulders and kisses her. This kiss is not like when he kissed her in the hospital, this is no soft, this kiss is full of heat, of desperation. And after several seconds, she returns the kiss just as passionate.

When they break the kiss, she takes a step back away from him…

- Felicity… - he repeats

- Oliver? I don't understand… - she looks at him like seeing a vision

- It's a long story, but I'm here, I'm back…

- You bastard! - she screams, and goes to him and starts hitting him in the chest - you left me alone, I thought you were dead, why did you did this to me! Why?- after the surprise of her reaction, Oliver knows that this anger is only pain, so he doesn't do anything to stop her… shortly after she stops hitting him and he embraces her while she starts crying

- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Felicity - he hugs her more tightly - please forgive me- there are tears in his eyes. She lifts her head and looks at him

- Oliver…I know I should've said it sooner, before you went to that mountain, or when you kissed me in the hospital or anytime that I went to the Foundry and you were there I should've said it, but I didn't want to be selfish… I know that starling City needs the arrow, but the truth is… that I need you too, I love you.

He kisses her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and tastes the salt of their tears, it's the first time Felicity tells him that she loves him and his heart feels like it's going to explode in his chest

- You made me breakfast - she points at the tray in the table, laughing

- the first of many, I assure you - he lift her chin with his hand, making her look at him- You're the only thing that kept me alive in that mountain - she tries to interrupt but he puts his hand in her mouth -thinking of you kept me from giving up, and looking at you right now, I know that all that pain, was worth it…


End file.
